KotOR: Oneshots of the Random Variety
by Jedi.Knight.of.Geekdom
Summary: A series of unfortunate oneshots of the Knights of the Old Republic I/II. Some will be funny, some will be dramatic...and mostly all will be romance-related. :  Just read, they're fun. Exile/Atton and LSFRevan/Carth. That is a warning.
1. Gone

**I'm back! Sorta.**

**My computer's going through it's own stages of the apocalypse, either corrupting all of my documents or randomly deleting them. I will find the problem once I figure out what the hell I'm doing. In the meantime, I have one small file that survived. I shall protect and preserve it from the zombie files that invaded my computer and probably write several more one-shots in it until it explodes.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna post this little short to start off my new set of KotOR I/II one-shots. Don't worry, there will be more, I promise. This time, it won't take me seven months to post something.**

**Maybe.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gone<span>**

**_by the Jedi Knight of Geekdom  
><em>**

_It began again. The dream that horrified Carth Onasi almost every night._

_ He stood on one of the dunes of Tatooine in the dead of night. An odd darkness, much thicker than that of midnight, hung over the dunes, like a black fog. Arden Morn stood about three yards in front of him, facing the eternal sand sprawling away from them. She was dressed once more in the dark, intimidating robes of Darth Revan._

_ "Arden," He said for what felt like the thousandth time. He lifted his hand towards her, like he could reach her...but she was just barely out of reach._

_ She sighed and turned to him. This seemed odd to him; she never turned to him. He expected her, like every time this scene played, to simply stand, her back to him._

_ "Carth," She breathed, her ghostly pale visage contrasting with the dark robes and her black hair. "Carth, let me go."_

_ "Go?"_

_ "Please." Her eyes were sorrowful, as though she knew how much this hurt him._

_ "You can't leave me." He gestured to the barren dunes. "There's nothing out there!"_

_ She smiled pityingly. "You can't see it. You can't feel it."_

_ "Feel what?"_

_ "I can feel it. Carth, it keeps saying something, but you can't hear it."_

_ This was maddening. She wasn't making any sense whatsoever! "What is _it?_"_

_ "What you mustn't hear."_

_ "What?"_

_ She walked up to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I must find it. It's out there, Carth, but I can't let it come here. I can't let you hear it, I can't let you see it, and I can't let it touch you."_

_ He stayed silent. Her vivid green eyes, filled with pain, looked into his for a long moment. Then she turned, away from him, away from the clear, star-filled skies, and walked out into the velvet darkness._

_ He tried to cry out, to call to her, but his voice was gone. No sound was coming out, and as he struggled to speak he also struggled to breath. The darkness was solidifying into a wall around him, one that was suffocating him, one that kept Arden out..._

Carth awoke suddenly, his breathing and heart erratic. The sheets around him were drenched with sweat.

"Oh, _Force,_" He sighed, running a hand through his unkempt hair. He shook his head and looked beside him to see if he had awoken Arden...and realized with a wave of horror that she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, perhaps? I'd love some. :D<strong>


	2. Weakness

**Another survivor of the apocalypse!**

**This one's not exactly as cool as the first, but it's kinda fluffy, so it's going up. This time, it's a KotOR II story, with our (I mean, _my..._) favorite dashing rogue/Jedi/Sith assassin/pilot/pazaak enthusiast.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Weakness<strong>

**_by the Jedi Knight of Geekdom_**

Mora sighed and leaned back against her seat in the main room of the Ebon Hawk. The fierceness of the fight she'd just come from had drained her considerably; the dirty fighting on Nar Shaddaa was harsh with just her fists. A lightsaber would have been too conspicuous.

Atton entered the room from the men's quarters, dark hair tousled from having just woken up. She also noticed with an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was missing his shirt.

"'Thought I heard you come in," He said drowsily, stifling a yawn.

"Bao-Dur let me in," She said lowly. For some reason, she felt as though she shouldn't speak too loud for fear of disturbing the blissful silence of the 'Hawk.

He nodded and dropped down in the seat beside her. "Nar Shaddaa giving you some trouble?" He asked, gesturing at the rips in her disheveled clothes.

"Not to the point where I can't handle it."

Atton smirked. "Of course not. You can handle everything, right?"

Mora rolled her eyes and looked away, her thoughts straying back to the one thing she _couldn't_ handle. "Sure." An image of Revan's fair, handsome visage, back from their time on Dantooine, flashed across her mind. _I can't handle men,_ she wanted to say. _I've never been able to._

Speaking of _men..._

Atton snorted and leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees and letting his hair fall in front of his hazel eyes. She had to remember how to keep her heart rate down as she gazed at him. "There has to be _something,_" He finally said, looking up at her through his dark unkempt hair.

"What?"

"Your weakness," He said simply. "I'm not talking about fighting, no," He said as she opened her mouth. "I mean, emotionally. Something that could either make you or break you, y'know?"

She raised a brow. "I have no idea what you're talking about," She said, turning her eyes away from his.

"Fine, fine, I'll go first," He sighed, straightening up. "Mine, I have to say, is _women. _Women and juma juice."

"Well," Mora said with a laugh. "I knew about the second one, but the first..."

"And you?"

"I -" She tried to speak, but his hazel eyes boring into her had this odd silencing effect. She froze, just staring straight into him.

"You...?" He prodded.

"I – children," She stammered. _Great job, Mora,_ she thought angrily. _Children?_ "Small, defenseless children."

Atton snorted. "Oh, come _on,_ I'm talking about something more than that. Everyone with half a soul has that weakness."

Mora sighed impatiently. "You asked, and I answered!"

He cocked his head to the side, as if trying to figure something out. She wavered under his gaze and looked away.

"Oh, _I get it,_" He said finally.

"Get what?" She asked angrily. "What are you...talk...ing..."

He began to lean in, towards her flushed face. She trailed off as he got closer and closed her eyes, heart stopping and yet racing simultaneously.

"Hah," She heard him say. Opening her eyes, she realized he had stopped as soon as she closed her eyes. "Found it."

"I – _what?_" She exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Your weakness," He said triumphantly, standing up and walking back to the men's dormitories. Mora silently cursed herself and stormed off to the port bunks.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that. :) Often, my "fluff" stories don't come out nearly as well, so savor it while you can<strong>


	3. Darkness and Light

**This used to be a separate story, but I figured because it was a KotOR one-shot that it belonged here. So this one isn't new, but if you haven't read it, it's here.**

**Enjoy. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Darkness and Light<span>**

**by the Jedi Knight of Geekdom**

_Padme Kast was lying, somehow, on a cold metal floor. There was someone...no, two, nearby, that she could sense. One, she could feel, had such a strain of the Force flowing through them that it was almost dangerous._

_"So you killed Darth Malak. Somehow I...I always knew you would."_

_The unmistakable tone in that voice pierced her like ice._

_"Carth." The Jedi spoke in a low, seductive voice that sent shivers down Padme's spine. It was definitely female, and when she turned her head to investigate all she could see was a person dressed head-to-toe in dark robes. A mask covered her face. "You should still be on the planet, shouldn't you?"_

_"The Republic fleet picked me up from the planet. I told them of your betrayal...but I also told them I couldn't abandon you."_

_Padme felt her heart begin to race. Who was the woman? And why was he talking to her like that? She stood, suddenly realizing fully that they hadn't noticed her. She looked around, drinking in the scene: they were on some sort of ship, perhaps in a docking bay. She could see the stars from where she stood._

_"I had to come," Carth said, a bite in his tone. "I said I'd find a way to save you from yourself, and I will."_

Who is this woman? _Padme wondered frantically. She attempted to move further, but she was rooted to the spot. Her legs would not do her will._

_"And how, exactly, do you propose to do that?"_

_This woman was driving her insane. Who -_

_"All you have to do is listen to me. That's all I ask."_

_Padme was frozen to the spot. Even if she could move, she wouldn't; she was watching the very man she respected and possibly loved profess his dedication to a dark Jedi..._

_A door opened behind the woman, and, wonder of wonders, _Bastilla _ran into the scene. _She will put this right, _Padme hoped helplessly. But something was wrong; Bastilla now carried a double bladed crimson lightsaber, one quite common to Dark Jedi..._

_"Carth. I knew I sensed your presence," She sneered. "I should have known you would find a way to meddle in this one last time!"_

_"Don't interfere, Bastilla, this is between me and_ _Revan!" Carth said angrily, his voice rising._

Revan? But Revan was -

_"You're a fool," Bastilla purred. "Revan has already made her choice, and there is no turning back!" She turned to Revan. "Don't listen to him, master! Let me strike him down! _Seize your victory!"

_"No!" Padme shouted, or thought she did. No sound seemed to reach their ears. She tried moving again, and in looking down found she had her own lightsaber equipped. She instinctively reached for it, knowing she had little time._

_"I'm sorry, Carth. It's too late," Revan said, louder than any time she had spoken before. "We both know that." She slowly drew her lightsaber and gripped it menacingly._

_Several things seemed to happen at once. The three women, Bastilla, Revan, and Padme, flicked their weapons on, the binding hold that had held Padme in place now disappeared, and Carth's voice still made it over everything that had happened:_

_"I wish...I wish there_ _could have been another way."_

"No!"

_Padme stumbled towards them, hastily readying herself for battle, but the damage was done; Carth Onasi lay dead upon the floor, his blood spilling darkly across it. She skidded to a stop as Revan kicked the limp body of the pilot and turned away.  
><em>

_"NO!" Padme screamed, throwing her lightsaber in a vain attempt at wounding the dark Jedi. Of course it didn't work, and her weapon detracted itself as it hit the floor. Padme let out a frustrated cry and slammed her foot into the face of the dark woman._

_The kick dislodged Revan's mask and it fell to the floor with a resounding _clang. _Her visage was now exposed, revealing something she would never soon forget._

_She stared into her own eyes. Her face, her body, her eyes, herself. _

_Everything stopped. Time itself seemed to stop. She gazed, wide-eyed, at the woman before her; she was like her, but yet, not. She was extremely stunning, but her eyes were an iridescent yellow, with a red ring inside of that. It made her look strangely feral. She was also very pale, and her hair was much darker._

_As Padme stared into her own eyes, she seemed to see herself reflected within them. She looked different as well, but in other ways; she saw a bright radiance emanating from her, as well as flawless beauty. She wasn't beautiful like Revan was, she was...much purer, perhaps._

_She stepped backward, away from the horror of herself, and tripped over something...she hit the floor, _hard, _and was greeted by a coppery-smelling liquid that coated her sleeve. The blood wasn't hers, it was stemming from the body of the republic pilot beside her._

_Everything blacked out. She thought she was going unconscious; this couldn't be happening! She, _Padme Kast, _couldn't have killed this man! Not after everyth -_

But she hadn't. She felt the warm, secure feeling of lying in bed, and a firm hand on her shoulder. "Padme, get up! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her eyes flew open at the sound of that joking voice. The chestnut-haired, deep-eyed, uninjured republic pilot was right before her, brow raised in confusion.

"You were muttering 'no' a lot, and you kept thrashing about. What in _space_ were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing, n-nothing," She stammered, sitting upright and brushing a dark brown lock out of her eyes. "I...I don't even remember anymore."

As the crew readied themselves for landing on Kashyyyk, Padme had the strange feeling that wasn't the last time she'd be having a dream like that. She wasn't wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I know some of you don't like Carth...but I do. :)<strong>


End file.
